


Power Rangers Time Force: Saving The Future

by dragonflydart123



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: When Melanie and Crystal become the Gold and Silver Rangers, they must help capture the evil gang of mutants, and stop the future from changing. Can they capture the mutants, and save the future?
Relationships: Alex Drake/Jennifer Scotts, Alex Drake/Jennifer Scotts/OC, Jen Scotts/Alex Drake, Jen Scotts/OC





	1. Force From The Future I

A thousand years in the future, peace and justice reign. And thanks to the brave legion of Time Force police, the streets have been cleared of every criminal. Every criminal except one, that is. Ransik.

Warehouse at night, third person POV

We see a man turn around. Only, this man is a mutant. He has long black hair with a goatee. He has a silver cybernetic face plate over the upper left side of his face. Around the rim of the metal implant, is intense scarring. He also has a sharp and spiky shoulder pad, and a caped outfit. This is Ransik, the most dangerous criminal ever. Ransik overlooked the officers scurrying about, and chuckled darkly, walking away. He placed a small round device in a slot, and grinned. "If I can't rule the present, then I'll just rule the PAST!" He yelled. A Red Ranger walked forward. This Red Ranger had a red arrow on his chest, with the same shape being his visor. His gloves and boots are red, and he has silver bands on his arms. This is Alex Drake. "In the name of Time Force, I place you under arrest!" He declared, holding a badge that glowed yellow. "You don't know what you're up against!" Ransik warned. "You don't know what you're up against, Ransik!" Alex retorted.

They walked slowly, and Alex initiated the fight. He jumped forward, and kicked Ransik in the chest after using a crate for momentum. Ransik caught Alex's kick, and kicked him away, causing Alex to wince in pain. Ransik laughed evilly, and charged Alex. Alex ducked, and blocked, before grabbing Ransik's cape. Ransik twisted out of his enemy's grasp, and sent Alex flying back. Alex managed to grab his Chrono Saber, and landed on his feet. Ransik laughed, and put his fist on his knee, pulling out a sword with a bone for a handle. They exchanged blows, and energy clashed.

Outside, Melanie POV

Jen and I pulled up on our motorcycles, joining our friends and fellow officers, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, Lucas Kendall, and my sister, Crystal Olympia. "Captain." Jen and I said, saluting. "Where is he?" I asked Captain Logan. "In there." He responded. I whimpered, and Jen stroked my cat tail softly. She and Alex had saved me, three years ago when I first joined Time Force. Now, I was their girlfriend. An explosion appeared, and we all ducked. "ALEX!" I screamed, worried for my boyfriend. A few seconds later, we all cheered as Alex walked out, with Ransik in chains, and a device in his hands. "He did it!" Jen cheered, and the dark haired woman kissed me softly. I purred softly. "Power Down!" Alex commanded, as our fellow officers took Ransik away. Alex was tall, and dark haired, with deep red eyes. He also has dark skin. "Well done Alex!" Captain Logan complimented. "Thank you sir." Alex saluted. "This is the heart to a time-warping device. With it, he could have travelled to any time period he wanted to." Alex explained, handing the device to our captain. "That would have been a disaster." Captain Logan said. "Now he won't be going anywhere for a long time." Alex replied. Captain Logan walked away, and looked at me and Jen. "Take care of him, you two." He said. Jen and I nodded.

The next day, in the courtroom, we were waiting for Ransik's verdict. I was outside with my two lovers. "Now that Ransik and his gang of mutants are put away for good, we have a little more time to spend together." Alex said, looking at me and Jen. I smiled, and snuggled close to him, and he and Jen stroked my cat tail softly. "That'd be a nice change, to actually have a date with my boyfriend and girlfriend." Jen grinned. Alex took his arm off me, and I frowned. "Actually, I was thinking of something a little more permanent." Alex said, taking something from his pocket. "Jennifer, Melanie, will you marry me?" He asked, slipping rings on our fingers. "Yes!" Jen and I said, hugging him and kissing him. "I have something to tell you." I started nervously. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, worried. I took a deep breath, as Jen squeezed my hand. "I'm a month pregnant with your child." I stated. Jen kissed me softly, and Alex hugged me tightly, rubbing my stomach gently. "After Ransik is locked up, it's the three of us, forever." Alex declared. "Forever." Jen and I replied. "The judges have reached a verdict!" A man's voice stated, and the three of us walked back in the courtroom, hand in hand. We sat down, me in between Alex and Jen.

"The panel has reached a verdict." The judge stated, and we all stood up. "It is the ruling of this court, that the defendant is found guilty of all charges, and is sentenced to cryogenic containment, for life!" The judge declared. The courtroom burst into applause. The officers dragged Ransik away, and he looked directly at me and Jen. Later that night, I was part of the escort team. Katie, Trip, and Crystal were on motorcycles, and Jen and I were in the back, with Ransik. Lucas was the driver of our vehicle. Ransik was grinning. "I wouldn't be smiling if I had your future." Jen said. "Ah, but the future is full of surprises." Ransik said. Ransik started laughing as Lucas slammed on the brakes. "Lucas, what's going on?" I asked. "I'm not quite sure." He responded. I saw lights from a helicopter. "Lucas, go!" Jen ordered. Lucas started driving, as Ransik continued laughing. The truck was stopped forcefully, causing me and Jen to fall into each other. We were blown out of the truck, and landed hard on the ground. Ransik walked out calmly, and broke his chains.

Jen and I were leaning against the side of the destroyed truck, holding our Chrono Blasters directly at Ransik and his cohorts. A woman with pink hair, and wearing a white outfit, and a tall gold robot. "You see, young ladies? The future is full of surprises." Ransik stated. He and his gang walked away, laughing evilly. We regrouped, and Jen pulled out the communicator, and Captain Logan's face appeared on the screen. "What's going on?!" He demanded. "We were ambushed, sir. Ransik escaped." Jen reported dutifully. "Do have any idea how long it took us to capture him in the first place? It was your responsibility, and you failed. You're all officially relieved of your duties." Captain Logan snapped, disappearing. Lucas growled, and hauled Trip to his feet. The Xybrian whimpered. "Why didn't you tell us Ransik was thinking of escaping?!" Lucas demanded angrily.

He also glared at me and Crystal, as we were psychic, telepathic, and empathic. "I thought all you Xybrians and Mentioumians could read minds?!" Lucas snarled. "Well I can't hear every thought, just now and then. You know?" Trip said nervously. "And for us, we couldn't read Ransik's mind at all. Nothing, not even a single thought." Crystal replied angrily. "Lay off them, OK?" Katie retorted, pulling Trip free of Lucas's grip. Katie hugged Trip tightly.

The next day, cryogenic prison, third person POV

Ransik and his gang walked on the helipad. "Ah, it's the first time I've been here as a visitor." He stated. Inside, the officers were freezing another prisoner. They put the doll sized figure in a tube, and put the tube in a case. Another prisoner was brought in. "I didn't mean to steal any of that stuff. It just fell into my car!" The mutant pleaded. Before he could be frozen, Nadira blasted one of the guards. Nadira began blasting all the guards, but one managed to activate the alarms, before falling unconscious. Nadira opened the container, and let the mutant out. "Thank you Nadira, you saved me. I pledge me eternal loyalty to youse." Gluto declared. Nadira grimaced. She hated Gluto.

Back with the officers, Melanie POV

We walked on the road. "The captain shouldn't have fired us!" Lucas declared. "Yes he should have. We failed." Jen and I retorted. Trip was being held by Katie. "Guys, look!" She yelled, and our argument stopped, and we looked at Trip, and his crystal started glowing. "They're at the prison." Trip murmured. I rubbed his shoulder gently. "We have to get over there." Jen declared. "We have to tell the captain." Crystal replied. "No way! We lost Ransik, we're going to get him back." Jen retorted to my silver haired sister. Jen noticed a hover car driving down the road, and she stopped it. "What do you think you're doing?" The driver demanded, leaning out. "Time Force. This is an emergency. We need to commandeer your vehicle." Jen replied. "Get lost!" He retorted. Katie ran over. "Jen, you have to be polite." Katie said, grinning. She grabbed the man's shirt, and tossed him clean out of the car. I winced, as the man landed in front of Lucas, Trip, and Crystal. We piled in the car, and took off towards the prison.

Cryogenic prison, third person POV

Ransik held Nadira in his arms. "The future will be all ours. Or should I say the past?" He gloated. The monitor flared to life, and showed a Morphed Alex climbing the stairs. Ransik smirked. "Beginning time warp." Frax stated. Ransik grabbed Frax's hand. "Wait. One bit of unfinished business." Ransik declared, releasing Frax's hand. "Yes, Master." Frax responded. Outside on the helipad, Alex finally made it to the top, looking around cautiously. He held his double bladed Chrono Saber in his hand, ready for battle. "Red Ranger! Back again? You're either very stubborn, or very foolish!" Ransik declared, announcing his presence to the Red Ranger. "Neither. I brought you in once, I'll do it again!" Alex retorted. Ransik shook his head. "Oh, how wrong you are." Ransik said. Ransik charged Alex, and slashed him with his spike shoulder pad. "It'll take more than that to slow me down, Ranisk!" Alex snapped.

Ransik turned around, and pulled out another bone sword. The two engaged in a furious sword fight. "Come on guys. We have to hurry." Jen stated, as the officers climbed the stairs, desperate to get to the battle. Ransik and Alex were in a standstill, and Ransik pulled out a bone sword from his back. He sliced Alex across the chest. He caught Alex in a headlock. "You may kill me, but you'll never escape the Time Force!" Alex declared, as the officers finally made it to the top.

Melanie's POV

We made it to the top, and we saw Ransik holding Alex. "Where I'm going, there is no Time Force!" Ransik declared, laughing. "ALEX!" Jen and I screamed. Ransik turned around, still holding Alex. He grinned, and let go of Alex, striking him across the back, causing ripples of blue electricity to surround mine and Jen's lover. He dropped his Chrono Saber, and fell with a massive explosion. Ransik laughed hysterically, and disappeared as the smoke cleared. "NOOO!" Jen screamed, and I felt the telepathic bond with Alex break, and shatter. "Jennifer, Melanie." Alex said weakly, Demorphing. We ran forward, and cradled Alex. "Alex?" I whimpered, holding my lover. "Take my Chrono Morpher. There's six more on the Time Ship. It's the only way you'll ever stop Ransik." Alex said, handing us the Red Chrono Morpher. "No, we can't." Jen said, and I whimpered. "Yes you can. Promise me you won't stop, no matter what, until you capture him. Promise." He stated.

I buried my head in Alex's chest. "What about our baby?" I whimpered. "It needs you." I sobbed. Alex smiled, and kissed me and Jen. "You'll be OK." He replied. "We'll capture him, I promise." Jen stated. He brushed our tears away. "You and me." He whispered. "Forever." The two of us replied. The prison vanished, and Jen and I stared at the spot where it had just been. Jen and I held Alex's dead body. A team of medics came up, and started taking care of Alex. "We're going after them!" Jen and I declared angrily. "But they went through a time hole." Katie and Crystal stated. "There's now way we can catch him now." Lucas added. "Oh yes there IS!" I yelled. A little while later, we were all strapped in safely in the Time Ship. "Jen, Mel, we don't even know how to drive this thing!" Trip stated, as Jen put the Red Chrono Morpher with the others. "Lucas can drive anything." I stated confidently. Lucas grinned. "Give me a hand, Circuit." He said to Trip's robotic blue, gold, and red owl. "I thought you'd never ask!" He replied. "We're secure, and ready to launch." The owl declared. The monitor beeped, and Captain Logan's face appeared on the screen. "What are you doing?! Shut down those engines immediately." He snapped. I ended the communication. "GO!" Jen and I ordered. Lucas nodded, and a few seconds later, we were propelled through time by the Transwarp Megazord.


	2. Force From The Future II

Outside a building at night, third person POV

There was a small surge of blue electricity. A man walked outside, investigating the source. He was a police officer. The four mutants teleported in. Ransik spotted the police officer. "Freeze!" The officer yelled, pulling his gun out. Ransik telekinetically grabbed the gun. Frax leaned over, and inspected it. "Hmm, it appears to be an early 21st century weapon." Frax said. Ransik held the gun, and crushed it. Nadira laughed, and walked forward to the officer. She grinned, and grabbed his shirt, lifting him in the air. "What year is it?!" She growled angrily. "2001." He replied. Nadira grinned, and let him go, sending him flying. "2001. That means no Time Force." Ransik stated. He and his gang walked away, laughing evilly.

Destroyed Time Ship, third person POV

The Time Ship was destroyed, and on fire. "Wake up, wake up! The ship has a fuel leak!" Circuit yelled at Trip, causing the alien to bolt up in shock. Trip frantically woke everyone up, and Jen and Melanie grabbed the morphers, and they bolted. They managed to make it out before the Time Ship exploded.

Melanie POV

I groaned in pain, putting my hand on my stomach. The baby kicked, and I sighed in relief. Katie ran over to Trip. "Thanks. We were almost history." She stated, sighing in relief. "Yeah, ancient history." Crystal quipped, causing me to smile, despite the situation. "Luckily I wasn't damaged during the crash, and I managed to wake you just in time." Circuit said. "I wonder where we are." Lucas wondered, looking at the beach. "I can tell you exactly where we are. We're just northwest of a city called Silver Hills, in the state of California, in the year 2001." Circuit explained. "We've gotta get back." Katie murmured. "No. We're not going anywhere! It's our fault Ransik escaped. We aren't going back until we capture him." Jen declared, handing us the Chrono Morphers.

Jen took the last Morpher, and threw the box down. "But Jen. He already beat us once." Trip pointed out. "True, but that was before we had these Chrono Morphers." Jen replied. Jen put her Morpher on her wrist, and a pink energy field surrounded her. "DNA locked." The Morpher said. We followed her example. "DNA locked." Our Morphers confirmed. "Let's go." Jen commanded, and we all nodded. We made our way in what appeared to be a city center, and people stared as they saw our uniforms. We stopped. "They're bound to be around here. Go to scan mode." I said. We stood in a loose circle, and pressed our buttons on our ears. A pair of sunglasses formed, and we split up. Jen and I stuck together. "Nothing abnormal here guys." Trip reported. "I got nothing either." Crystal said. Jen and I continued walking, and we bumped into someone wearing a motorcycle helmet. "Excuse me." We said. "Sorry about that. You OK?" The man replied. I nodded. "See you around." He called, driving off.

I frowned at the voice, and looked at Jen. She shook her head, and we continued walking. "Jen, Mel, I'm picking up mutant DNA." Trip contacted us. "Yeah, we see it too." I responded, noticing the chaos and destruction taking place."Stop right there!" I yelled, as we all regrouped. "Your shopping spree is over, Nadira." Jen added. "You? Here?" Nadira said, surprised. "There's nowhere to run this time." Jen snapped. "I have no intention of running!" Nadira scoffed. "Ready?" Jen called. We all held our Morphers up. "Time for Time Force!" We yelled, pressing the buttons on our Morphers. Nothing happened. "Are we supposed to be scared now?" The other mutant, Gluto, taunted. "Why aren't they working?" Crystal asked. "I don't know." Jen responded. Nadira laughed, and clapped sarcastically. "Well, that was impressive, NOT! Cyclobots, GET THEM!" She yelled, and the robotic soldiers attacked. We split up, and fought the Cyclobots. I used my claws on the tips of my fingers to mutilate some of the robots. I saw my sister doing the same, and I used my tail to grab a Cyclobot, and hurl it at its comrades, destroying them.

I saw Jen had vanished, and I followed her scent, to find her chasing Nadira, who was laughing. "Come on, come on." Nadira taunted my lover. I growled and charged Nadira, shoulder checking her out of the way. Jen punched and kicked Nadira, but Nadira blocked, and retaliated with a punch to the chest. Nadira kicked me in the chest, and I gasped in pain. Nadira grabbed our wrists, threatening to break them, but Jen and I kicked her in the leg. We both flipped out of the way. Nadira screeched, and charged us, managing to catch us off guard, and kicking us onto some plastic tables. Cyclobots ran over, and grabbed us, holding us tight. "Finish them off!" Nadira ordered, teleporting away in a flash of pink light.

The Cyclobots kicked us back, and were about to blast us, when the man from the motorcycle drove up, and kicked one of them away. He got off his motorcycle, and started fighting the Cyclobots with awesome moves. Jen and I watched, leaning against a building. He finally finished them off, and walked over to us, still wearing his helmet. "Are you all right?" He asked, steadying us. "What was that all about?" He added, taking off his helmet. I whimpered when I saw his face. He looked like Alex, with the same red eyes, and blonde hair, with light skin. "What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He said. I stammered, not sure what to say. The others ran over, and Crystal hugged me tightly. "Are you OK?" She asked. I nodded, as everyone noticed the man's resemblance to Alex. "Who is Alex?" The man asked, after Katie's comments.

"Nobody. Thank you for helping us, but we're fine now." Jen replied. He shrugged, picking up his helmet and his keys. "Okay. It's been a blast, but I gotta jam. See ya." He called, walking off. Later, we were in a warehouse. "Guys! I've discovered the problem! It looks like the Red Chrono Morpher is the key to the others." Circuit said. Trip gasped. "Which means, until someone Morphs with it, the others can't be activated, but it's encoded with Alex's DNA." Trip realized. "So we have to find someone whose DNA matches Alex's." He added. "Hey, what about the guy on the motorcycle? You saw how much he looked like Alex." Katie questioned, looking at me and Jen. Jen shook her head. "No, I don't think it's a good idea." She replied. "It might be our only chance." Lucas commented. I frowned, and looked to my lover.

Collins Mansion, Melanie POV

Jen and I were waiting. I hate waiting. I thought to Jen, and she smiled at me. The blonde man walked out with another man following behind. He initially ignored us, before doing a double take. "What are they doing here?" He asked. The man, who was the butler, responded with, "They've been waiting for you. Says it's very important." I nodded, as the blonde looked at us. A third man walked in. He was in his mid40's, with grey hair, and a neat business suit. "You're not going to be late, are you Wesley? You know how I feel about punctuality." He asked. Wes grinned, and adjusted his tie, following his father. "Actually Dad, I can't go. I have a date." He said, walking over to us. "A date?!" Wes's father demanded. "Yes, these are my friends." He replied. "My name is Melanie, and this is my friend Jen." I introduced. All I could feel from him, emotionally speaking, was confusion, and slight anger. "Charmed." He replied. "And you always tell me to keep my commitments,so I told Jen and Melanie that I would take them out." Wes said.

Wes pulled us out of his house before his dad could reply. We walked to his motorcycle. "Thanks, now we're even." He commented, sighing in relief. "Wait a sec, we need to talk to you." Jen said. "You don't need to thank me again." He said, going to put on his helmet. I snagged his keys with my tail before Wes could start his motorcycle. I handed them to Jen. "Give me those!" Wes demanded. "Not until you listen to us." I replied. "We didn't come here to thank you." Jen snapped. "We need your help." I added. "What kind of help?" Wes asked, crossing his arms. "I need you to put on this Morpher and activate it." Jen said. "Hold on, what's a Morpher?" He asked, shrugging Jen off. "If we told you, you wouldn't believe us." I replied. "Try me," He commented. I looked to Jen. She nodded. "Our friends and I are from the year 3000. We're trying to recapture a gang of mutant criminals that escaped through time, and take them back with us." I started, feeling Wes's emotions change rapidly. "We think you may be the only one who can unlock these Morphers so we can defeat them." Jen finished.

Wes looked stunned, and then disbelief colored his face. "I believe you're nuts. Now give me back my keys." He commented. I growled, and hissed in anger, throwing his keys back at him. "I knew you wouldn't help us. You're nothing like him!" Jen snarled, and we walked away. Our Morphers beeped. "Jen, Mel, Ransik has been spotted in the city. We need you." Trip and Crystal notified us. We rejoined our friends. "Did you find him?" Katie asked. "He's worthless!" I snarled, my tail fluffing up in anger. "Then we've gotta do it on our own." Lucas commented. We intercepted Ransik and his gang. "The party is over!" Jen and I yelled. Ransik glared at us. "Time Force. You're under arrest, Ransik!" I growled, holding my Time Badge, and it glowed yellow. "Oh, bravo, young ladies. After what happened to your friend, I am impressed that you have the courage to follow me." Ransik replied, looking smug.

He put his foot on a rock, and pulled out a bone sword from his knee. He fired a blast of electricity at us. We all screamed as we were knocked off our feet. Ransik walked forward, holding his sword. "Still upset about your fiance's untimely demise? His fate will be your own." Ransik taunted, picking Jen and I up. He laughed, and threw us back, sending us flying, but I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Wes had caught both of us. He coughed. "Is it too late to help?" He asked, grinning. Everyone ran over. "It's yours." Jen said, handing Wes the Red Chrono Morpher. "Whoo!" He cheered, putting it on. "DNA confirmed." The Red Chrono Morpher said. We walked forward. Crystal and I stood on the outside of our friends. Nadira frowned when she noticed Wes. "Daddy, didn't you already murder him?" Nadira questioned. Ransik glared at Wes. "I killed you once, and I will kill you again." Ransik declared, pointing at Wes. "What's he talking about?" Wes asked us. I shook my head, "Don't ask." We held our Morphers up.

"Time for Time Force!" We declared. A DNA strand was fired out, and enveloped me with gold light, and I saw an endless stream of digital data. The gold light hit me, and I felt an incredible rush of power. I grinned. "Wow, you were telling the truth!" Wes laughed. "Time Force Ranger?!" Ransik demanded in shock. "Let's do it!" Jen yelled. The Cyclobots began firing at us, and we managed to dodge and duck. All of us except for Wes. He was knocked down, and he groaned in pain. "Don't worry, your suit protects you!" I yelled. He laughed, and stood up. "This just keeps getting better." He commented. We split up, and started fighting the Cyclobots. I punched one away from me, and kicked another so hard, it landed at its comrades's feet. I snarled, and continued punching and kicking the bots until they were wiped out. I ran over, and helped Jen, and we worked in complete synchronicity. "Behind you." I called, taking out my Chrono Blaster, and destroying the bot. "Nice shot." Jen said. I blushed under my helmet.

I saw Circuit fly in. "Rangers, what are you waiting for? Use your weapons!" Circuit called. "Good idea." Wes said. "Chrono Saber Red!" He yelled, holding the dual blade. "Chrono Saber Pink!" Jen called. "Chrono Saber Gold!" I added. "Chrono Saber Blue!" Lucas commanded. "V-4!" Katie called, holding a massive yellow blaster. "V-3!" Trip yelled, holding a green blaster. "V-7!" My sister finished, holding the silver blaster. We easily wiped out our respective group of Cyclobots with our new weapons. Ransik teleported away. "NOO!" Jen and I screamed. Four Cyclobots grabbed us, but I punched one of them away, and freed my lover from her captors. We easily beat the remaining two. Gluto charged us, knocking us down. "That's just nasty!" I grimaced in pain. Jen and I jumped up, and kicked Gluto repeatedly, knocking him out of the air. He groaned in pain. Frax blasted me and Jen, laughing. He and Nadira regrouped with Gluto.

"It seems we've got you outnumbered, girlies." Frax taunted. The Rangers joined me and Jen. "You need to learn how to count!" Wes retorted. Nadira laughed mockingly. "Time Strike!" Jen and I yelled, jumping up into the air. She sliced her blades downward and upward, at the twelve and six positions on the clock, and I sliced mine sideways, at the three and nine positions. A massive explosion occurred. "Somebody roll me over!" Gluto demanded. "Do you surrender?!" Jen and I demanded, pointing our blades at Nadira. "No way! My daddy will beat you!" She declared. "Transporting now!" Frax yelled, pressing a button on his wrist, teleporting the three of them away. "They got away!" Wes commented. "This isn't over yet, Ransik." Jen and I vowed. Wes cheered, most likely still feeling the rush of power. "Power Down!" I commanded, and we all Demorphed, and Wes Demorphed too. "I must have taken out a dozen of those pinheads. Lucas, Crystal, you guys were amazing!" Wes rambled.

Jen and I quickly shot down Wes's excitement. "This isn't a game, Wes. We're fighting for our future." Jen growled. "Okay, lighten up. I'm just saying I can't wait to do it again." Wes replied, grinning. I grabbed Wes's wrist, taking off the Red Chrono Morpher. "You won't get the chance to." Jen stated, as I handed her the Morpher. "Hey, what's the deal?" Wes demanded. "We needed you to unlock the Morphers, and you did. We don't need your help anymore." Jen replied. "Whatever." Wes snapped, walking away. "He's a good fighter." Lucas and Crystal commented lightly. "We can get along just fine without him." Jen replied. I nodded in agreement, snuggling close to her. We walked back to the beach where the ruins of the Time Ship remained.

Look out for the next chapter.


End file.
